


next time, stay

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: everyone misses yixing.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	next time, stay

Sehun rolls around in the bed, annoyed at the emptiness of it. It’s only 1:30am, he’s struggling to sleep alone. The day Yixing went back to China was the worst -- it’s always the worst -- but he shouldn’t be feeling this after three weeks. Yixing took his sheep plushie with him this time.

Yixing had video called him after landing, singing silly lyrics which mostly said ‘go to sleep, my sehunnie’ and ‘are you comfortable~ you should sleep~’ with random set of beats he has on his laptop.

It’s been three weeks, and Sehun hates the lack of sleep in his system. He also hates the feeling of hesitation, which rest on his fingertips for long enough to make him sigh, but he finally reaches for his phone, and dials Yixing.

It rings twice before Yixing picks up.  _ “Hello?” _

“Hi hyung,” Sehun rolls onto his back. He pulls a pillow under his head. “I couldn’t sleep.”

There are sounds of car door closing, engieing coming alive.  _ “Aw, baby,” _ Yixing coos.  _ “I’m going back to my apartment. Do you want me to sing?” _

Sehun feels more awake now. It must be 12am in China now, which is considerably early for Yixing, but Sehun can’t help himself. “You need to take better care of yourself.”

Yixing chuckles at that. Sehun pouts.  _ “I know. Junmyeonnie’s awake, if you need some cuddles.” _

“Okay.” Sehun pushes himself out of the bed, walks to Junmyeon’s room and knocks. There is a small gap between the door and the door frame, he thinks of barging in, but something tells him it isn’t polite. He sighs again. “Seriously, hyung, have you eaten properly? How is your sleep?”

_ “Mm, I ate tonight,” _

Sehun hears a faint ‘come in’ from inside. He pushes the door, enters the messy room. Yeah this is why he moved out. He finds Junmyeon cocooning under the blankets, using his phone. Junmyeon smiles tiredly at him.

_ “I’m trying to sleep better, though.” _

Sehun walks through the ocean of mess, and gestures Junmyeon to move aside. Junmyeon gets out of the cocoon swiftly and moves aside. He’s fully clothed, and the AC is on. Sehun notices how Junmyeon’s sleeping habits are exactly opposite to that of Yixing’s. It’s adorable.

“We were goofing around in the studio today,” Yixing continues. “For the new song. It’s starting to get stressful.”

Sehun hums. Yixing continues talking about random things. Sehun pays full attention to it while Junmyeon carefully wraps his arms around Sehun’s torso, pulling the blanket properly over their bodies. Yixing whines about lack of ideas

“You need to take breaks, you know,” Sehun comments. “Your brain needs rest, no matter how much you dislike the idea of it.”

“Is it Yixing?” Junmyeon asks. Sehun nods. “Give me the phone.”

Sehun tells Yixing that he’s giving the phone to Junmyeon, and hears Yixing giggle nervously as he passes the phone. He asks Junmyeon to put Yixing on speaker. It’s been a while since Junmyeon has gotten to talk about Yixing and his creative ways.

Junmyeon scolds Yixing for every bit of overworking he’s doing, his angry-leader face breaking whenever Yixing laughs and tries to cool Junmyeon down, only to make him further angry because he misses him. Everyone misses Yixing, especially Sehun.

“And you--”

_ “Junmyeon-ah, do you miss me that much?” _

Junmyeon falls silent, bottom lip jutting out. Sehun pulls Junmyeon closer, buries his nose into Junmyeon’s fading red hair. 

Junmyeon pursues his lips, then sighs. “I do. I miss you a lot, Yixing.”

“Everyone misses you,” Sehun adds, voice soft. “I wish you could come back and stay.”

_ “Sweetie,” _ Yixing says. He’s clearly pained by the statement. He doesn’t continue, though. The silence remains between the three for five minutes, Sehun’s words lingering heavy in the air. There is loud honking through the phone. “I’m close to my apartment.”

“Rest well, Yixing-ah,” Junmyeon says. Sehun can feel Junmyeon’s pouty lips against his neck. “Take care.”

_ “I will, Junmyeonnie,” _ Yixing replies with a short, ringing laugh.  _ “You’ve said that a lot tonight.” _

“I worry.”

“That’s part of your job description,” Sehun says, earning giggles from both of his hyungs. “You should get some sleep, Yixing-hyung, we’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

_ “Okay, Sehunnie. Good night, baby.” _ They hear car door opening and closing.  _ “Good night, Junmyeonnie. Sleep well.” _

“Good night, hyung.”

Junmyeon whispers his good night and the line goes dead from the other side. Junmyeon makes a kicked-puppy noise. Sehun holds Junmyeon tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> (note: i have no idea what is happening in exos lives i just remembered yixing going to korea for a smol time and started missing their interactions TT)
> 
> you can consider this romantic, or platonic, whatever your heart pleases. i'm trying to write more about friendship, squishes, and QPRs so expect many of these kind (hopefully they won't be hurting like this one was)!
> 
> please let me know if you liked it!!! <3
> 
> (you can yell at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)!!!!! <3)


End file.
